


A (not so) typical day for Fujita

by PuckIsland



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckIsland/pseuds/PuckIsland
Summary: On this particular day, Ebisu goes to a friend’s room and bothers them.
Relationships: Ebisu/Fujita (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	A (not so) typical day for Fujita

If you were to ask Fujita on his thoughts about Ebisu, he would say,

“She’s annoying.”

It’s not entirely her fault, really. Ebisu’s mind hadn’t healed properly yet. Though that doesn’t mean that Fujita can’t feel the urge to tell Ebisu, “Shut up! Bratty kid!”

The constant need to always hold her hand so she won’t wander off, to carry her on his back when she gets way too drunk to walk, the way she always clings on to him -

Well, maybe it’s not that bad.

Fujita sighs as he closes his eyes and sinks into his bed, thinking of dead Matsumura, his best friend, his partner. Matsumura was a once in a lifetime person that he’d never thought he’d get to meet. Never in his life did he think he would ever find another partner. He was weak. People didn’t want to be partners with someone so weak and cowardly.

But…

Ebisu wanted to be his partner.

This year's Blue Night had been a total disaster, Ebisu being unable to sign a contract due to her stomach troubles. Fujita felt a pang of disappointment in his heart on that wasted night, but he also felt a little excitement at the thought of Ebisu sending in a request to be his partner.

Fujita lolled his head over to see his clock on the nightstand. 1:00 p.m.

“Oh damn, I completely missed breakfast!” Fujita exclaimed, jumping out of his bed. He put his hand on his grumbling stomach, “Aw geez, I’m starving!”

“Yay! Food! Food! With! Fujitaaa!”

“Huh!?” Fujita whipped his head around to see Ebisu in his bedroom with her typical skull mask and black clothes, “Ebisu, when did you get in here?”

Ebisu came running toward Fujita, wrapping her arms around one of his, “Ebisu wanted to see Fujita! Ebisu wanted to eat with Fujita!”

Fujita sighed while trying to ignore the feel of Ebisu’s body being so close to his. He could feel himself turning red, a warmth sliding over his face.

“W-well,” Fujita stammered, “This is about the time you wake up, right? You must be starving. Let’s get something to eat Ebisu.”

“Yay! Yay! Eat! Eat!”

Going over to the dining table, Fujita was surprised to see Shin and Noi eating as well.

“Huh, you guys are here too?” Fujita asked as he slid a chair over, Ebisu following suit.

“Yeah!” Noi said in between bites of donuts, “We woff uf late, werf starfing!”

“Chew your food, Noi, or else no one will know what you're saying,” Shin sighed as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Sorry Senpai, couldn’t help it!” Noi exclaimed as she took a big gulp.

“Huh, so you guys missed breakfast too?” Fujita asked as he put his fork down on some omurice.

“Fujita! Feed me too!” Ebisu yelled as she stole the omurice piece from his fork.

“H-hey! You’re old enough to feed yourself Ebisu! Let me eat in peace, I’m starving!”

Shin chuckled into his coffee, “Well, Noi and I had stayed up late to take care of a few things for En.”

“What about you guys?” Noi smirked, “Stay up late last night having a lover’s quarrel?”

“Wh-what? No way!” Fujita turned beet red as he whipped his head towards Shin and Noi.

“Looover’s qua-rrel! Looover’s qua-rrel!” Ebisu sang as she jumped onto Fujita’s lap.

“Shut up Ebisu! And get off me!”

Noi laughed as she looked at the two, “Reminds you of us, huh Shin?”

Shin took another sip of his coffee, “Not a chance.”

At 5 p.m., Fujita tries endlessly to avoid Ebisu with no luck.

“Fujitaaa! Play with me!” Ebisu whines while running up to Fujita. 

“Not now Ebisu, go bother someone else,” Fujita sighs as he sits down on a bench outside. Ebisu walked up to him, feet shyly kicking the dirt underneath. 

“I really want to be your partner, Fujita.”

“H-huh!?” Fujita looked up surprised at Ebisu. He couldn’t see what expression Ebisu had with her mask on but he could see her body slumping forward, an expression of apology.

“Ebisu, are you mocking me?” Fujita stood up, trying to put a hand on Ebisu’s shoulder.

“No.. Fujita… stupid…” Ebisu leaned on Fujita, hands clasping onto his shirt.

Fujita couldn’t help but smile.

8:00 p.m. and Fujita has his eyes closed while laying on his bed. Perhaps it was a little too early to sleep but he usually got up at 3:00 a.m. to practice on his magic. He hated being the weakest magic user in En’s family.

If only I was stronger… Fujita thought as he slumped into his bed, depressed.

“Don’t be sad Fujita! Stuuuupid!” 

“Wha- Ebisu? Why are you in my bed!?” Fujita shot up and turned toward his right side looking down on the girl.

Ebisu didn’t have her mask on and it was clear she was sleeping soundly, drool slipping down her chin. “Fujita is…snoreee.” 

Fujita’s shocked face slowly turned into a smile as he laid back down into the sheets. As he closed his eyes he could feel Ebisu wrap her arms around his torso, feeling her warmth.

He decided he’d deal with it tomorrow as he embraced Ebisu in return.


End file.
